


As Responsive As Always

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [292]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Erections, Established Relationship, Infatuated Harry, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Reluctant To Leave Bed! Draco, Tumblr Kiss Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is late for work but a naked Harry proves to be a distraction.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [292]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 41





	As Responsive As Always

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr kiss meme: _good morning kiss._

“Draco, wake up,” Harry murmurs. “You’ve got a meeting.” 

Draco snorts, refusing to bend to the inevitable. He snuggles deeper into his nest of sheets and Harry’s warm body. 

Draco groans. Harry isn’t helping. 

The swine is snuggling closer and he’s pressing gentle kisses across his shoulder. Draco drifts, still half-asleep, buoyed with love and growing arousal. 

Harry rolls his hips against him. The heat of Potter's morning erection brushes his own. Draco’s heart races and his body awakens, responsive as always to Harry’s touches. 

It won’t be the end of the world if he’s a little late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
